


005:"I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings can be a bit rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	005:"I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. This is just a simple writing exercise for fun.
> 
> This was originally longer, but I cut it. I have to learn that I can't write 10 pages for every idea. Quick and to the point. Please enjoy the pairing:  
> CREEK!  
> Just so you know, I have been obsessing over Craig Tucker lately. So yeah... expect more of him. I don't care who he's with honestly.

Morning swept into the small room slowly brining its light onto the two figures on laid on the bed. The first person to rustle was Tweek Tweak, the coffee addict who had plenty of problems sleeping. A stream of light hit his side of the bed first, shining directly on his ashen face and illuminating the dark circles under droopy eyes. His blonde hair didn't exactly twinkle in the light. The nest of hair was held back by a hair band freeing his face and giving him some definition.

He was laying on his side, facing the window of his bedroom with his phone raised and reading a news article. Behind him was Craig Tucker, chullo hat off and snoring soundly, curled up to Tweek like a cat. Craig's pale face was plastered to the blondes back, slightly drooling while his hands wrapped around the short blonde's waist and chest. Craig's long legs interlocked with Tweek's, essentially sealing off any movement from the blonde. His straight dark hair was plastered in different directions and softly tickling the back of Tweek's neck.

The two had become quite close over the years and had formed a habit of sleeping over each other's houses. Tweek didn't have a spare bed or bedroom, and since he was usually awake he had no qualms about sharing the bed with Craig. It just so happened that Craig was a heavy sleeper and a massive cuddler. This morning was no different.

The two were in their late teens, having just graduated high school last spring. Tweek was working part time in his parent's coffee shop while Craig had taken community college courses, preparing himself for veterinary school. He also worked part time in the local pet store. In fact, Tweek was sure that Craig had a shift today.

The clock hit 7:00 am and Craig's phone started to buzz and ring loudly.

Tweek, who was up in the early morning tried to reach over Craig to halt the alarm. Unfortunately, Craig's steel grip stopped him. The blonde rocked trying to wake the brunette up.

"Craig!" He called to the young man. He shifted his hips slightly and squeaked when he felt something poke his behind.

"Fuck! Craig- Ngh!" the blonde tried harder to wake the brunette. Tweek wasn't ready to get molested so early in the morning. Craig had Bebe for that. Even though they broke up Tweek was sure that they still hooked up from time to time.

The alarm continued to blare for five minutes before shutting itself off. The timer was set and in the next five minutes it would go off once more. Now Tweek had bigger problems than just the annoying alarm.

Tweek dropped his phone to his side. His shaking hands grasped Craig's thin wrists pulling at him. "Craig, you f-fuck!" Tweek twitched. He used what little momentum he had and rocked his back into Craig's face.

Craig groaned. "Nn… What the fuck Tweek…" he wrapped his arms around the short blonde boy even tighter, trapping him as he practically melted onto Tweek.

"Fuck me…" This continued for the next twenty minutes. Tweek counted the number of times Craig's alarm went off and the sleeping brunette ignored it. Finally Craig began to unwrap his legs from Tweek. His morning wood still prodding against the other.

"Craig your alarm, dude. " Tweek nudged him. He wanted to get up and grab a cup of coffee.

"In a bit…" Muttered the brunette.

"Craig!'

"You're so comfy…" the sleep riddled teen said as he was drifting back into sleep. Tweek twitched violently and was finally able to turn his body, now facing Craig. The brunette just wouldn't let him out of the bed.

"Your phone…" Tweek whined. He tried to reach the cell again but couldn't with Craig in the way. Tweek huffed, getting frustrated. "I'll kiss you!" He said resolutely.

Craig opened one eye to look at the determined face of Tweek. He was beginning to wake up now, but decided that Tweek was more entertaining than his morning routine.

Tweek didn't miss the sharp blue staring into him. But he was more determined than ever when Craig closed his eyes again and settled himself on Tweek's only pillow.

"Seriously dude… I'll- gah! I'll do it." The blonde twitched again watching Craig's face for any signs of movement. He wasn't going to budge, the alarm went off again and Tweek braced himself for the worst.

"I really will…" came the morning. Not like he wasn't thinking about this for some time already. He gave Craig a few moments to really think about what Tweek was going to do. The blonde's heart was racing and he was going to begin twitching uncontrollably soon, small tremors already racked his body out the sheer nervousness. "Crai-ack!"

Tweek then took the plunge.

Chapped lips closed over another pair. Tweek felt his entire world still for that one moment before it all came crashing down on him. He opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed to find Craig's blue eyes staring into his own. If Craig was shocked he didn't show it. Instead he smirked, rolled over Tweek and deepened their kiss.

Craig's lips moved against Tweek's. The brunette licked Tweek who involuntarily opened his mouth. His groin pressed into Tweeks, noticing the bulge coming from the coffee addict. It was a few moments of making out before Tweek reached out and ran his fingers through Craig's messy hair. Soft sighs filtered through the room and Tweek's occasional twitches.

Craig's phone went off again and this time it went ignored by Tweek.


End file.
